Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photosensitive module and methods for forming the same, and in particular to a photosensitive module with a sensing device formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
Description of the Related Art
A camera module is usually fabricated by chip on board (COB) technology. For example, a die is directly attached onto a printed circuit board (PCB) by adhesive glue. The die is electrically connected to the PCB by wire bonding processes. Next, a lens and a holder are mounted on the PCB.
However, it is necessary to press the die in order for it to be successfully attached to the PCB, using COB technology. As a result, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the die. Otherwise, physical damage may be incurred. Furthermore, performing wire bonding processes to construct an electrically conductive path is necessary for the COB technology. The aforementioned fabrication process needs to be carried out in a clean environment, such as a clean room, to ensure the quality and yield of the camera module. Accordingly, the fabrication cost is high.
Thus, there exists a need to develop a novel photosensitive module and methods for forming the same, capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.